Minus the Bear
by impeccableblahs
Summary: After the death of their grandmother, Prudence tries to be the surrogate mother to her baby sister, while balancing her new destiny as a Charmed One with her other sisters, Phoebe and Piper.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Paige is very young in this story, grew up with her sisters, and her sisters are quite a deal older, maybe with the exception of Phoebe, I haven't really decided, but I'm interested to see who everyone thinks the 'shadow' is. Please review, I would really appreciate it.

* * *

Thunder gives the mind a variety of frightening images. Thunder reminds Paige of demons clawing against their kitchen linoleum; pounding their deep seeded talons against the wooden planks of their ceiling, scavenging for her under her bed. Paige hated thunder, and lightning was no better. Reminding her of every bolt of electricity, every sizzling flame that was thrown upon them in battle; so bright and elegant of a thing to behold; to see a man wield the elements in his hand, then plunge the sphere against her mother's chest, folding her into a fetal position as her grandmother cried. Paige hated lightning.

Tiptoeing out of her bedroom, managing to scuff her foot against the lining of the door, Paige traced her hand slowly against the walls floral patterns, humming under her breath as it provided a sort of eerie calm as she went. "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout," her voice quivered as she went, the nailing in boards sending shivers up her spine as she delved closer to her sister's bedroom.

"Down came the rain and wash the spider out," another flash of lightning, and she clasped the banister of the stairs, bending her knees as she fell into her own embrace. Her arms curling around her frame, her breathing erratic. "Out came the sun and dried up all the rain," she heard footsteps, she was singing, humming the tune over their calls, "and the itsy bitsy spider..." suddenly she was swept up in someone's arms, her shoulders bracing, tensing at the touch of shadows, but it was the calming fingers tracing through her hair that settled her qualms.

Course fingertips edging through her scalp, cradling her as she wept, and she fell against her shadow with exhaustion, it's warm breath tickling her ear as it led her further and further from her bedroom door.

"It's alright, sweet girl," the voice murmured softly. "No one's going to hurt you, not here, not ever."

But the itsy bitsy spider crawled up the spout again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I've decided, or really I've come to this ingenious conclusion that the more reviews, the longer the length of every chapter. Yes, if you're questioning, I am that conceited review whore you've all been fearing. lol. Thank you so much for reading, and I can't wait to hear your opinion on what you want to come next, because I really take that to value. Thanks again.

* * *

"Shh, it's alright, sweet girl," he swept her in his arms, His biceps flexing in the moonlit night. "No one's going to hurt you, not here, not ever." He had promised, nuzzling her nose with his own as he brushed a thumb against her tears. "Nightmares?" another flash of lightning and his answer was met, as she was bobbing her head immensely into her shoulder.

Clutching onto him like he was all she had, and he breathed a laugh, turning towards his girlfriend, Prudence who stood tying her robe, steps behind them as she stumbled towards the banister. "Here, baby, look. Look whose here?" with her head buried in his shoulder, Paige skimmed a glance in the dark, a thunderous roar sending her back into the crook of his neck as she whimpered in response.

This was when Prue stepped forward, a small smile lighting her features despite the wretched night as she swept the knot of her robe through its hoops, covering her night gown as she stepped forward. "Come here, angel," was her murmurs response, and Paige fell into her arms, one arm still curled around Andrew's neck as she wound her legs around her sister's waist.

Prudence cradled her sister in her arms, balancing her against her hip, she pulls her closer in her arms as she lulled her with a quiet hum.

By then another head had peered from the room beside them. Cole, his concerned voice seeping through rather rasped from exhaustion as he spoke softly, "Is she alright?" and Prue's waded away from them quietly, bidding him a nod as she left with Andy at his side.

"She's fine, just another nightmare, I think," scratching his brow Andrew bated him forward. "Coffee's on if you'd like some. You know Prue's up before dawn," and Cole laughed at his remark, a hand washing over his face as he bid his eyes a moments rest.

"I could do with some coffee."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews, I can't believe the response I got to the last chapter. I hope you still treat this chapter the same way as I'm a little apprehensive about it. I was going to hold off until thursday but I didn't want to wait any longer so here it is. I hope you enjoy, again, and thank you so much for reading.

* * *

Soon after that morning, with Paige draped around her arms, suckling her thumb while her free hand thread through her hair, Prudence Halliwell stepped across the kitchen threshold with a sounding click of her heels. Starting towards the stove, gently maneuvering the girl in her arms as she made way towards the coffee pot; a rasping clearing of his throat telling her that Cole was standing idle by the kitchen counter as she strode passed.

"Good morning," she replied, noting with a barren glance that he was gorging himself on a set of eggs and a few slivers of bacon, ignoring her words with a course sigh and a gentle smile for Paige as she sighed. Her steeling glance falling on his steaming mug of coffee as he mimicked her sigh, almost anticipating the words to come as she strode passed. "I see you're still sleeping over unannounced," she said with a grimace, Paige humming in her ear, and Cole sputtering a laugh in his mug as she made way for the coffee pot.

"Morning, Prue," was his casual retort, making a face for Paige, to which Prue responded briefly with a droll rolling of her eyes. Her sister squirming in her arms as Cole bates for her attention. "Andy left earlier; Darryl called in about a case he had been working down central. Told me to send his love," and in response he grabbed his mug, premeditating a gorging slap, but nonetheless humored as he swept passed her, thumping her bottom with a harsh tap of his wrist as he smiled. "Love you," he muttered, his Cheshire grin falling when he found his coffee trickling telekinetically down his coat.

"Need a bib, much?" turning their heads, Piper hurried into the kitchen, indifferent to the scene playing before her as she scurried past them towards the refrigerator. Juggling her sister's lunch box as she went, plastic baggies held in her hand as she shuffled for the loaf of bread. "Have you seen her thermos, it wasn't in the dishwasher," her voice drawled as she circled around towards the kitchen cabinets. Half climbing them as she stooped forward for a glance, blowing her bangs from her eyes as she listened for a response, "Well?" she questioned softly.

"I didn't do it," Phoebe paved in reply, hurrying past them, pressing a kiss to her boyfriend's temple as she wadded towards the coat rack. "I overslept again. Baby, you're my human alarm clock, I need you focused," she quips to Cole, and as Piper rolls her eyes, Prue gestures towards a piece of toast.

"You're always late for Trig. Sit, eat, now," and the shake of her head, wasn't what she had expected, but it was typically Phoebe as she started for a set of oranges.

Sensing her badgering tongue, Phoebe was quick to interrupt her, bouncing an orange in her hand. "I'll eat on the way, I promise," leaning forward to kiss her cheek, Phoebe tilts her head towards the squirming Paige, grinning as she bates with Prue's hair. Her forehead, crescent to a frown as she saw her tired eyes draped against Prue's shoulder. "Nightmares, bug?" brushing the hair from her sister's eyes, she smiled lightly, her ruby shaded lips falling against her cheek as she felt Prue nod against her.

"Was up all night; trust me, you slept through a hailstorm," was Prue's indication of Paige's sorrows, bouncing her lightly on her hip as she looked towards Piper. "Her thermos should be underneath the counter, third to your right," and like magic, a moments rummaging and Piper jeered a smile.

"Thank you," Piper muttered, starting back towards the refrigerator for the juice carton. "Oh, Phoebes before I forget, are you coming to Glenn's recital tonight?" she reminded, just the thought of her best friend sending a smile on the drooping Paige's lips as she giggled in response.

"I know, baby, Glenn," Prue gushed, whispering into her sister's ear as the other two siblings exchanged glances.

Sensing the doubt in her sister's stance, Piper sighed. "Phoebe, you know Glenn has a crush on you, it would break his little heart if you didn't show," she reminded again, smiling, and Cole grins through a nibbling of bacon, ignoring them completely as he gorged himself.

Bating between spending time with her boyfriend, or attending a childish guitar recital, Phoebe thought; relenting at the sight of a teary eyed Glenn as she shuffles miserably towards the door. "Of course, I'll be there," throwing on her jacket, she thumbed for her keys. "I'll be at the library for a few hours after class, but I should be home before seven, is that alright?" she questioned, and Piper nods.

"Just don't be late," Prue sighs, relenting to Paige's wishes as she squirmed out of her arms, running towards a precarious Cole Turner as she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Be sure to remember, the more reviews, the lengthier the chapters. Take care. Hope you enjoy.

"We're going to be so late!" Piper maneuvered herself over the sofa, a tearful Paige draped in Cole's arms as he shielded her from harm; electricity felting at the tips of his fingers as he vanquished a queller demon, luring close behind them. "Leo!" she called between halting a demons from hurdling over her, her fingers flickering as she combusted him before her eyes. "Prue, do something," was all she could manage, her eyes springing wildly towards her little sibling Paige, still held tightly Cole's arms.

"Cole!" Prudence called between slinging three demons across the hall, one crushing the grandfather clock, while the other whipped around to find their balance.

In that moment, their eyes met, and Cole nodded, looking to little Paige as she buried her head deep in his shoulder. "Hey, no, no it's alright," he cooed softly, his fingers still sizzling as he hurled another round at an oncoming demon. "Look at me, baby, come on," Cole coaxed, scanning the room carefully as he seethed his teeth in a rage. "It's no one but you and me, little one, ok? Just you and me," he promised, hoping to find her eyes, but she remained clamped into his shoulder, wet tears pouring into his sleeve.

"Damnit, that was an antique!" was the squalling voice of Piper Halliwell, reeling around as she burst a demon into flames.

"Prue!" at the sound of Prue hitting the ground, Paige rose her head, eyes springing with tears as she squirmed from Cole's arms.

"Leo!" Piper called, fighting the last of the demons, her eyes widening as her little sister went flashing through the crowded halls. Running towards her eldest sister with an utmost terror written in her eyes, "Momma."

"What the hell good is your Whitelighter?" he questioned, Prue's side seeping with blood as she beveled on the ground. He applies pressure to her wound, ordering Piper to search for gauze or anything that might help as he went, leaning forward, her blood draped on his hands. "Come on, Prue, stay with us," he murmured. "Stay with us."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I promised length for this chapter, and you guys certainly deserve, the reviews were amazing, but instead of length I'll give you one update tonight, and for in the morning, a little something to wake up to. I'm sorry about the rush of this chapter, but I hope those reviewing will keep it up, you're amazing. Thanks again.

* * *

"It's alright, angel, everything's going to be alright," her bloodied, trembling hands swept through Paige's hair, trying her best to calm her down, while Phoebe rushed around swooping the child off the ground; cradling her in her arms as she passed her into Cole's receptive arms.

"She can't see this," Prue gritted her teeth, the wound seeping as her lips quivered, and Cole nodded, cradling the child's head as he took her in her arms.

"No, no, momma, no!" it broke her heart to hear her call her that; it broke all their hearts as time seemed to slow; Cole shimmering from the room.

"Piper, she saw, she saw," Prue quivered, the wound seeping as her lips turned a thin shade of blue. Piper swept to her knees, kneeling down before her sister crying, brushing the tear stained eyes of her eldest sister as she buried her head in her chest.

"Leo!" Piper called, blood matting in her hair, her hands, everywhere as she applied pressure to the wound. Her breathing erratic, her pulse pounding as her fingers slipped to her sister's throat, feeling for a pulse as her eyes fluttered slowly. "Damnit, Leo!" a sudden rush of orbs flurried into the room, Piper's heart dropping, falling in her chest as she almost smiled, but her lips fell at the sight of her baby sister, running towards them, bawling.

"Momma," Cole shimmered in shortly after, his brow sweating as it was predetermined he had been chasing after her everywhere.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, trying to take hold of her, but her orbs, chaffing his grasp. Landing falling against her wounded sister, draping onto her like the frightened child that she was as she pressed her head against her neck softly.

"You can't go, momma," she whispered in her ear, Piper standing still, the glow emitting from her sister's hands filling her heart with hope as the girl cradled her sister in her arms. "You can't go. Please, you can't."

* * *

"So Paige can heal?" Leo questioned, pacing the linoleum, as he studied the exhausted girl's presence; curled in her big sisters arms, Prudence holding her tight, rocking her back and forth as she breathed a breath of air. Her lungs filling with gratefulness she hadn't thought she were capable of, as she pressed a kiss to the sleeping child's forehead.

"We only know what we saw. She passed out from it, her ears were bleeding, her nose," Phoebe's voice expressed nothing as she spoke, Piper sitting next to her, clutching her hand; still bloodied from the aftermath as she watched her husband drive into the linoleum boards.

"Why weren't you there?" Piper questioned suddenly, driving her eyes towards her husband as he stopped steadily in his stance.

"I couldn't leave my charge, it's complicated, Piper, you know that," his eyes drew with sympathy, empathy for the sisters but she was livid at his excuses, she was exempting him of his emptiness as she stood, hands falling on her knees as she stands.

"Go back to your charge then," spewing venom in her words, Piper looked to her sister's sleeping form, her cherub face flushed from the healing as she lie weightless in her sisters arms. "But you find out what's happening," she told him darkly, Cole eyeing them quietly from the corner, his brow rising at her voice as Leo quietly back away.

"I will, I promise," turning from her, "Piper, I'm sorry," fell from his lips as he was cascaded into a flush of white. Leaving Cole dimly lit behind them as he took up his pacing.

"What are we going to do, what does this mean?" he asked, already knowing of Sam and their mother's affair, but thinking the possibilities of her father's whitelighter's abilities leaking into her genetics hadn't crossed his mind. It was unfathomable, as what they had done was unquestionably wrong in their time. Deemed a sin in the Elders eyes, but now with Leo and Piper, the waver was passed, but this they hadn't expected.

Standing with Paige dwelling in her arms, Prue ushered them aside, folding the girl with her hand as she went towards the stairs. "She needs her rest, we'll discuss this later." As she passed Cole, his arm rested on her shoulder.

"Prue, let me take her, you don't know if her powers are that effective, you could still be hurt," and Prudence shook her head, only stiffening her hold on the child as she stepped forward.

"We'll be upstairs."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Wouldn't mind some more inspiration from you guys. Frankly, the more reviews, the faster my fingers type. Thank you goes out to everyone reading. Hope you enjoy this little blurb, it's not much. Just something to have you thinking. Kudos to a particular someone for helping me with this chapter. Wouldn't you say she gave it a certain flare, eh?

* * *

"It's alright now, I promise," dabbing the cloth against her chin, Prue watched as the crimson red coiled into the sink. Her sister's quiet sniffling causing her heart to quell as she scrubbed at the blood against her cheeks, "I've almost got it all, okay, then you can rest," she replied, reaching forward to dab at the corner of her lobe. Taking the cotton swab and brushing it over her eyelids, the blood imprinting even there as she sighed.

"Are you mad?" quiet, thumbing with her dress, Paige wondered curiously. Taking in her sister's quiet presence, the way the corners of her lips would curve downward. Her usual bright eyes leveling to a crescent downfall as tears start to burn at her eyes.

Her hand running along her cheek as she sighed, "Aw no sweet girl," she replies softly, "I could never be mad at you." Tilting her head, Paige gave her a glance that would break her heart as she ran her hands through her sister's hair.

"Then why are you so sad?" Paige questions, her hands wringing around Prue's neck, their foreheads bumping against one another as she leant closer.

"I was afraid," Prue admitted through a whisper.

"But Momma, you're never afraid" her big brown eyes dousing over her, whispers breath hitting her nose as Prue curled a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. "I was today," another admittance and Prue found herself fighting off tears; only worsening when Paige lifted her finger to brush them away.

"Why?" her voice rang soft like the little angel she was, and sighing, Prue took her hands. "Because I thought I was going to lose you."

She couldn't ever imagine a minute without this child, and at the brush of death it seemed she had lost the seams to her heart. It felt as if she were unraveling, like every missing link was rolling on the grounds. When Prue opened her eyes to find her little sister bloodied and mangled atop of her she thought for that moment…

"You could never lose me, Momma," and to hear those words, sounding so soft as they wafted from her voice, Prue felt another piece diminish within her, knowing how false that truth could lies she breathed against her neck.

"How's our kid?" at the turn of Cole's voice, Prue met his eyes weakly before breaking their gaze. His hands shuffling to his pockets as he turned, motioning towards the door. "Not that she isn't 'fine', I mean, she's with you, you're her sister, why wouldn't she be…" his eyes lulled towards the ceiling, down to the floor as he mentioned under his breath, "Alright, I was worried," he admitted softly. "Maybe a little about you both, if that's alright," smiling towards her lightly as he breathed a sigh, and Prue nodded, allowing a smile herself to escape at his bashful claims.

"We're fine, thank you," passing Paige into his arms her smile grew at his anxious grasp. "She won't bite, you know," and Cole laughed, nodding through his words.

"I just don't want to hurt her, is all," he said carefully, speaking of his demonic self not his human side, and Prue shook her head, touching his arm. "You won't bite either," she claims, taking her leave as shuffled to gather ointments from the cabinets. Cole smiling inwardly beside her as they made way towards the stairway, quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a bag of lollipops, and a kiss on the cheek from Phoebe to coax a smile from an incredibly sullen Glenn Belland. His ears flushing instantly at the beaming grin that only a Halliwell could posses. She tousled his mop of brown hair and rushed for her books before scurrying out the door, though not without her sworn oath to attend his next recital as she gave a final wink in his direction.

"Catch you later, cutie!" she called. Cole not far alongside her as he struggled with a particularly clingy Paige attached to his side. Quite literally, as he shuffled one foot, than the other; her tiny little arms wrapped tight in a vice around his khaki slacks as he fought a sigh.

"Paige, sweetheart, I have to go," he explained, his voice as gentle and as patiently calm as he could muster, but the grandfather clock ticked in remembrance to his appointment, and Cole very much strained himself not to detangled himself from the girl then and there.

Three days had passed since the attack on the Halliwell Manor. Nothing out of the usual for the girls, except that Paige had been an eye witness, and was mortified. While Leo had promised soon the trauma of the incident would fade from the girls mind, that she would blossom into her adoring little self once again, in ways as the hours stretched into days, Cole was beginning to see more of a regression in that progress. Whenever he budged from a room, brushed the seat of his pants wrong, or started for the door the pitter patter of her footsteps were a fallen echo in his wake.

Poor Prudence was none the luckier, finding herself up and down throughout the nights, fluffing the child's pillows and singing her lullabies. Eventually too exhausted in her efforts and simply carrying to bed with her and a snoring Andy.

These were hard times, the adjustment was a burden, but the chilling cries of a little girl petrified had always been enough to remind Cole of the reasoning to these happenings. The images of that day haunting him even then, as he balanced in his hand a simmering cup of Prue's strongly brewed coffee, and a child clinging to his side begging him to stay and watch morning cartoons.

"It won't be like this for long, you know," he sighed, relief stinging his eyes at the familiar head of hair that stooped forward to pluck the girl from his leg.

"I hope not, Piper," he proclaimed, a glance towards the stairs revealing Prudence and a grumbling Andy as they stumbled down the stairs. "I could stick around if you need me to. I'm already late, and Darryl doesn't particularly like me anyway so it's not like it would change much."

Piper laughed, shaking her head as she placed a crying Paige on her hip. "We've got it under control, Officer Turner," she replied, her nose scrunching at the thought before she shrugged. "It'll take some time to grow on me."

Cole smiled, sipping at the steaming cup in his hands as he motioned a wave towards the approaching couple. "If you need me," he gestured towards the pager Phoebe had clipped to his belt earlier at breakfast. Still unsure as to how to use it though his determination to blend in the human world, and to further hold his grasp over Phoebe's heart, was also an unspoken promise to adapt the more standard means of communication. Which of course everyone in the Halliwell Manor agreed to, seeing as he still hadn't figured out the process of knocking before entering and/or shimmering into a room. Pagers were a good start, Phoebe had thought.

"I know, I know," Piper answered, rolling her eyes at his worrisome glance. "Really, Cole, we'll be fine." She assured him with a smile, Paige already settling at the sight of a yawning Prue treading towards them, seeming to relieve Cole who raised a hand in defeat.

"I'll see you soon," he started, but distracted Piper had already shut the door, and with a breath of a laugh Cole shrugged as he sauntered down the steps to catch up with an ever impatient Phoebe.

"Women," he muttered idly.

* * *

With a little convincing from Piper, Paige who had wrapped herself in Prue's arms more or less the moment she saw her, hiccupped a final gasp of tears as she trotted quietly towards Glenn and a pile of Legos scattered carelessly around the carpet. Sneaking a glance occasionally towards Prue, who gave a half hearted smile as she urged her to go and play from the kitchen table.

"It won't be like this for long," Piper began, repeating the mantra with a delicate squeeze to the older woman's shoulder as she took up the vacant seat next to her.

"Prue, you have to understand, we did everything we could to prevent it," her voice fell, knowing the minute she said it how terrible it sounded. "Prue, sweetie—"

"We shouldn't have to prevent them at all, Piper," Prue whispered tiredly as she watched Paige plop onto the floor beside Glenn. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Prue thought it best to deter the subject from her own misery. "Has Leo spoken with the Elders?" she questioned, and the terse expression from Piper told Prue more than enough about the current strain in their relationship.

Reaching for her sister's untouched mug, Piper slurped down the coffee, inwardly cursing her sister's tendency to over strengthen the brew as she averted her eyes. "I haven't heard from Leo since the attack," she answered truthfully, an edge of something although what Prue didn't know hanging on her voice. She felt a push to question it, but shoved it to the back of her mind as Paige's lithe whisper met her ears.

Lowering her head, Paige's trembling lip, and the shake in her hands had her already scooping the girl in her arms. She couldn't handle much more of this, she thought, but she handled it well as she ushered Piper to accompany a befuddled Glenn and his Legos, as Prue hurried off towards her bedroom.

Paige's sniffling cries muffled in her blouse as she climbed the stairs. "Shh, baby, it's going to be alright."

Everything's going to be alright, she told herself.

* * *

Andrew watched the swirl of shaving crème as it descended down the drain. Clean shaven, cologne dabbed on his neck. With a brush of his hair he grimaced at the bruising circles under his eyes.

"You look like hell," he turned, a smile drifting on his mouth at Prue's curt reply. Turning towards the bedroom, his face fell at the sight that fell before him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. It was all he could manage as he stepped over to their bed. Paige bundled in a blanket, half cradled in Prudence's arms, the rest of her hanging on the throw pillows that lined the precision made mattress. Prue answered with tears of her own, matching those that fleeted from the little girl, and Andy's heart crumbled as she curled into the child with a sob.

"Prue, honey," he started, inclined to tell her that things would get better but he couldn't find the words. He couldn't coach his lips to form a phrase of hope that he himself couldn't believe in.

While he hoped in his heart, in the deepest reaches of his soul that this wouldn't crush them. That the woman he loved would rise from this, and that Paige would be whole again, that she would smile and laugh and be perfectly innocent in an ever changing universe, all Andy could see was the tremors whisper from Prue on the night of the attack.

His regret of having not been there, and the anger that built inside him at the thought of these monsters invading his home. Coming into his life and snatching from him the one strand of peace that kept him from breaking.

But what he could possibly do, he thought. How could right the wrongs in this. Wearing a badge, protecting the innocent, none of this touched the elements of their problems. At the end of the day he was just a man. He was human surrounded in a world of unknown.

So he did what he could do. With a gentle touch and a soothing word he took them both in his arms and shut his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're certain it's the Triad?" she questioned, and his brief nod was answer enough as he sighed. His calloused hands tangled through his hair. Cuts and bruises lining his white-knuckled grip, as he eased himself exhausted into the sofa.

Debriefing the situation with the Elders, and through his own secretive scouting amidst the Underworld, Leo had ran into a demon or three more than welcoming of the intrusion; his marred body to show for it as his wife touched his chin in a grimace. "I can't be sure of their reasoning, but yes, there is a bounty on your sister's head, and no, we don't know why," he expressed, and a hand of pressure against his cheek caused him to wince as he groaned. "You've seen her gifts, Piper, she's a breed of her own; as of now, the only known to this world," he started.

In a brief moment, hesitant, Leo would find her eyes. "Piper, I want to apologize" he started, and the sting of her expression hurt more than the physical pains of his wounds as he sought her hand. "I should have told you what was going on," he admitted. "I should have been around more; taken an initiative instead of—"

"Do you have anymore leads; traces of their whereabouts?" she questioned. Interrupting his sudden epiphany as she rose from her seat. Her hand leaving with him a damp cloth as she did so. In a hardened gleam of determination, Piper waited his answer, and Leo sighed.

"Several, but none of them are conclusive," he replied, though agitated, Leo's expression hardened. "I almost died down there, Piper, and you're not the least concerned."

He could have sworn, in that moment Piper had stopped breathing. Her tense shoulders hunched, suppressing of a building storm as she sighed. "Would you please answer my question," she stated, a toxic whisper that he in seconds would oblige as he answered lowly.

"We've been following a possible threat for over a month now." There was a pause, a cutting tension, and Leo sighed. "This was a sensitive case, Piper. Not even the council was aware. I could was not permitted to disclose—"

"You've known about this for over a month now," she stated under breath. "Your sensitive case, involving the rise of attacks on our family, on my little sister wasn't made aware to me – your wife – for over a month," she repeated, the malice as thick honey as it fell from her tongue.

"I didn't have a choice, Piper!" he proclaimed, and in his proclamation Piper's fueled anger would only grow, as a throw pillow imploded. Next to him, a charred mark replacing it's once colored fabric as she sighed.

"I thought you would know by now, that after everything we've been through together, that there is always a choice," she expressed. Her eyes seething, her footsteps pacing as another favorite heirloom caught up in smoke. "I cannot believe you would keep this from us, from me," she stressed.

It was then, as another cracked flower vase met her rising temper, that another voice would question. It's tone timid though an undercurrent of caution was held beneath it as the smoke continued to simmer.

"What's going on here?"

With his uniform hung loose on his tired frame, though his eyes suddenly alert as he stepped through the room now cluttered in tension. "Keep us from what?"

* * *

"You son of a bitch," Cole growled. Defenseless, Leo spurted blood beneath his strangled grip as he clung to the man's bulging arms. Hovered above the floor, Cole head him steady, his teeth snarled in a grimace. "What in the hell were you thinking?" he demanded, and as the air left his lungs, Leo struggled to respond.

"Cole, damnit, let him go!" Piper seethed, her hand tugging at his arms, as she attempted to pry her husband loose, but Cole shoved her backward. "Cole!" she cried, but ignorant of her pleas, Cole hurled him higher.

"Did you not think of the repercussions, were you thinking at all!" he demanded, and Leo gargled in his efforts. His eyes bulged in a panic, as his flushing cheeks reddened. His hands fought to loosen his hold, though fruitless in his efforts, he groaned.

"Please," he begged, a hoarse rasp falling from his beaten frame as he hung limp against him.

"Cole!" Piper cried, and out of options, in a huff her hands rose to take action. "Cole, don't make me do this," she warned. His silence however, would offer her no choice in the matter as she lifted them higher. Though in time with her flickering motion, a whispered sound was heard mumbling from the hall.

"Paige," Piper muttered.

Frantic eyes met her own, as the little child then watched as Cole lifted Leo higher against the wall. Words inaudible but the fear evident as she then ran from the room in tears. "Cole," Piper called. Her timid tone catching him off guard as he turned. Piper's bated breaths caught in her throat as she ran after her. "Paige!"

It was when they would see a trail of blue lights, a bundled form rising toward the ceiling overhead, that their hearts would plummet.

In seconds, she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Her hand ran across his face, the sound emanating through the home as she cornered him for a response. Cole Turner, a head taller than the woman that stood before him, offered no explanation as he whispered. "I'm sorry." Prue ignored him, her eyes falling towards Leo, who recovered stood at her side.

"Prue, you have to understand, this was not my intentions," Leo started, and no sooner had the words left him, had her hand mimicked a slap against his own cheek as she expressionless, would respond for him.

"Find her," she ordered, and turning on her heel she made a familiar route towards the stairs; the click of her heels a deafening sound to the quieted group she had left behind. Though it wasn't long after her departure, Leo sighed.

"If you would have let me explain, this wouldn't have happened," he said, and the imprint of reddened hands curved along his neck was a reminder of their refusal as he shook his head. "If I was allowed a voice at all in this house—"

"I would consider your words very carefully."

In the aftermath, both Prue and Andrew had come running, and as he watched her storm from the room; having chosen to stand silent for a time, it was then he would approach them. His demeanor unreadable, though his eyes appeared a considerable shade darker. He crossed his arms as he faced them. "Listen, I don't pretend to know much about your kind, Leo, and I'll tell you now, I don't particularly care," he said in a manner unpredictable to the man before him as he took a step closer. "But I promise you this, I will not hesitate to tear you apart; limb from limb, angel or no," he continued, and the muffled cries of an inconsolable Piper were heard stifled in the room with them as Andrew seethed. "I will crawl from hell and back before I see harm come to this family," he continued.

In a breath, he finished in conviction, "and if you ever want to see the extent of that promise, you come back here without my daughter, and I can assure you, you'll see it plainly. Do you understand me, son?"

Leo stood silent for a moment, a pallid complexion written over his countenance. "Understood," he murmured. His eyes flickered towards Piper. Her own not once meeting him, as he then in a flash of lights disappeared.

Expectant that he was next, Cole stood a respectful distance, his head bowed. "I won't let this happen again," he assured, admitting of his own repulsive acts as he sighed. His badge was unpinned and clutched in his hand; a loose grip on his crumpled tie. Ashamed of the assumption that he was beyond his temper, that the demon once inside of him would never resurface, Cole nearly scoffed. "I swear to you I won't become that."

Though to his words and his apologies, Andrew's response was not to which he had expected. His hand falling on his shoulder, his grasp tightened. "Concerning the protection of this family, Cole, of our girls," he started. His eyes lingering for a moment in a respective stance as he then sighed. "You see that it happens more often."

Cole blinked. Unsuspecting of the man's words as Andrew then stepped aside. Speechless, Cole nodded, and in return of that gesture, Andrew gestured to Piper. "Sit with her a while, I'll be upstairs," he murmured, and with another exhale, he reached for his phone. "You'll want to call Phoebe, let her know what's going on," he said, and setting the phone in his hands he started toward for the stairs.

Cole stared at the phone quiet, though a shuffle of boots and he lifted his head. Andrew standing at the foot of the staircase, his eyes focused. "You're a good man, Cole," he stressed, as if reading the innermost dread that sat upon his mind he then nodded. "Remember that," he said, then ascending upward after his wife, as the room once more, fell silent.

* * *

"Prue would you sit down," Andrew called, well aware that she wouldn't as she thumbed through the Book of Shadows. It's nimble pages crumbling as she hastened her search. Standing at her side, he attempted reason. "He's going to find her," he whispered. "We're going to find her, everything will be alright," he muttered, his hands encircling her waist though still she flipped the pages furious.

"Prudence, look at me," he whispered, and in her fevered motions would not cease as she breathed a sharp breath.

"Andrew, not now," she answered. Slipping from his arms she grabbed the book as she started towards the map beside them. Crystal in hand as she had hoped to hone in on her sister's location. "You need to call Phoebe, she needs to know," Prue hurried, and Andy followed her, an answer on his tongue.

"Cole's calling her, Prue. Right now, I need to calm you down," he stated, and her huffed response as she reached for the tethered map had him flustered as he groaned. "Come on, will you please look at me—"

"I said, not now!" she screamed, and Andrew flinched at her words though where Prudence was stubborn, he was patient as he heaved a sigh.

He started to speak when a thudding sound started up the stairs. Both Cole and Piper appearing at the door. Breathless Piper's hand clutched Andy's phone. "Phoebe had a premonition," she said, and Cole's eyes fell against Prue as he finished the words for her.

"We know where she is."

* * *

"Momma?" she called. Her hand cradled a stuffed bear, a trembled whimper lumped in her throat as Paige Halliwell crept further down an emptied corridor. Her timid footsteps pooling in a slush of muddied water as her barren toes shivered in the cool air.

In the distance a figure would follow. It's mangled flesh a pungent stench in the opened air, and unsuspecting of the monster in her midst, Paige scrunched her nose at the sour odor.

She searched the winding halls, trembling. Her mumbling murmurs muffled as she trailed further down the strip ahead of her. "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout," to her words, his sharp talon scraped along the cement, and shaken at the noise the child paused. "Down came the rain, and washed the spider out." His footsteps pressed against the dampened ground. Puddles splashing at the heavy impact near in time to the pounding of Paige's little heartbeat. "Out came the sun and dried up all the rain," she whispered. Her eyes clamped shut in the face of her growing fear; his laughter a hoarse crackle in her ears as she felt the shadowed figure's dense weight at her side.

"And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again."


	10. Chapter 10

Three Years Later - He clutched the hilt of a lethal tipped dagger. It's poison potent, acidic in touch as he hurried along the tepid grounds. His clothes in tatters, a grimace snarl aligning his lips as he climbed another steep incline along the mountainous tomb. Beside him, a shoulder's distance a man held a crossbow, its rustic metal not to be mistaken as useless. It's man-made mechanism sturdy and evenly as potent as he in a disgruntled breath, stooped to the broken soil before them.

"I think we're getting closer," he mumbled, and a sneering grin from his comrade would meet his remarks as he nudged his arm in passing.

"You said that the first three times we circled this boulder, Cole," he stated, and as his friend's steadied footing stumbled, both mirrored with exhaustion, Andrew sighed. "You would think a centuries old demon would have a handle on things around here," he explained. "I mean, these are your old haunts, am I right?" he questioned, and to further state his discretion, he groaned.

"You could say that," Cole replied, and running a hand over the pepper grayed scruffs along his chin, exhaustion cradled his wearied eyes. "Come on, lets turn around," he said in a breath. "There's still a trench or three we haven't covered, and I know there's a tracer somewhere we haven't tagged."

Tracers were a common occurrence through the winding underpasses that crept along the deep roads. In essence, they were the scum of the Underworld, scavenging and pillaging what others had left behind, whether it be souls or a half eaten carcass. Their cannibalistic nature was inhuman, and their howls an inevitable chill along the spine of even the more threatening of demonic host. Though in their treacherous misdoings, they had a habit most enticing to their companions. "Those little bastards have an ear for gossip," Cole exclaimed, and in truth their gift for hearing was at a radius far beyond that of human means, and in comparison to that of the highest in the realms very seldom could they be bested.

"If we're to have our luck, our share of it will be through them," he continued, and climbing up another steep incline, Cole and Andrew veered their heads up a desolate tomb further on down the path. There was a squalling moan in the distance, a flittering of feet crawling in the shadows, and in a wayward sigh, Andrew groaned.

"I hope the girls are alright."

* * *

"I hope the boys are alright," Piper whispered. Knee deep in a puddle of mud and grime. Her arms scraped in little cuts and bruises, a hole marred in her jeans as she crawled along an emptied tunnel burrowed in the ground. Phoebe not far behind her, her hands scuffed in filth, as she nods.

"I think he said something about a tracer in the deep roads," she continued, "and considering we're shoveling knee-deep through something akin to camel dung." She paused, a hand sifting through the mounds of mush beneath her as she groaned. "I'm sure they're having more luck than we are."

Turning her head, a panted breath caught Phoebe's attention. Dark hair matted, sweat and grime covering his brow, the olive toned Cupid trailing behind her offered a smile in spite of his struggle. "You holding up back there, Coop?" she questioned, and his feverish nod in steps to a gasping exhale would answer her as he sighed.

"I think I'll manage," he laughed. His sleeve wiping at his brow as his broad shoulders shimmied through the crumbling passage.

Piper snorted, a foot ahead of them as she sighed. "Pacifists," she muttered, and Phoebe swatted her backside as she carried on further. Behind them, Coop grinned, accepting of the label as he hurried his face.

"Cupids aren't predominantly known for their cunning testosterone I'm afraid," he explained, and crawling to a stand Piper turned to meet them as she stretched her legs. "Though their sense of direction on the other hand," he remarked, a notion of his ring as he winked. "Let our hearts be the guide."

Piper mused for a moment. Her thoughts circling around their one purpose of being; their reason for standing in a foot of filth and malice – at the core of it all, there was a little girl.

Paige.

Not once during their strife had they given up hope. There was not one minute that passed where they had thought once to consider she was truly gone. She was missing, yes, but not a part of her could not be found. That was their ambition, and perhaps the lasting piece of hope they had in putting their lives together.

Their little girl.

she inhaled a sharp stabbing breath. Her hair falling into her eyes as she pursed her lips to clear her vision. "Let's keeping moving."

* * *

Author's Note: Taking a step back for now, everyone. It's been a rush getting these chapters up the last couple days, and of course I don't expect it to make up for my absence but there you go. I hope the turn of things has set this story into motion for you all. I'm going to incorporate some old and new characters for a twist and to those wondering where Prue is, well, that's for next time. Take care! I appreciate your feedback, as always, and those who kept an eye out for me during my disappearance, haha.


End file.
